Left Behind
by WOLFboyLUVER
Summary: Bella ran away with Renesemee when she found Jacob imprinted on her baby,no one would let her touch her own child?Nessie is 16 now, raised only by Bella,Bella decides to bring her back to Forks. How will nessie adjust to a new school and a new past?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I ran as fast as I could through the woods with Renesmee in my arms. I knew if I kept at this pace with everyone gone hunting and Jake still passed out completely, I would be able to make it wherever I wanted without any confrontation. I tried not to think of the terrible pain in my chest that ached for leaving my family behind so instead I focused on my sleeping daughter in my arms. Her little auburn curls flew in the wind as I ran with incredible speed. Her eyes were shut as she slept, but she was perfect in every way to me.

She was dreaming her shape filled dreams with little pictures of the family or the pack every once and a while. There were few memories my baby held in her dreams too…the memories that she had stung a little not only because I was running away from the family she dreamed of but because of how they all seemed to be so sweet and innocent towards my baby but towards me…it was a different story. My baby, my own baby! They wouldn't let me hold her or touch her for more than a second at the MOST! And then the imprinting! I couldn't take it!

I had control over myself and I knew I could take care of my own child, but with so many people hovering over me and the baby constantly, who could ever have the chance to bond or feel the love? So that's why I had to do it…I had to take my baby and leave this place and these people behind me. Forever….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Renesmee **

I stared out the window sadly as I watched the beautiful maple trees pass by and saw the "Welcome to Sunnyville" becoming more and more apparent as mom drove faster out of town. Sunnyville had always been my home, for as long as I could remember but I knew after how fast I grew and how mom didn't age at all we would have to leave eventually. I mean Sunnyvillewasn't paradise at all and I didn't have a boyfriend or anything but I had great friends there that I had grown up with my entire life…and now we were leaving it all behind.

I wasn't popular, trust me, and I certainly wasn't beautiful like a lot of the tight, toned and tanned girls at my school-or rather former school now-were. I mean the popular girls at my former school weren't mean or anything, in fact they were some of the sweetest and smartest girls you would ever meet but the difference between them and me was that they were athletes, perfectionists, non-artsy and of course the main difference…human!

I know I'm half human but that other half makes a pretty_ huge_ difference. I guess that's the only thing my biological father ever gave me and it wasn't some blessing. It had its perks but it also had its many, many down falls. I mean when I was younger, all the little girls brought their white bread pb & j sandwiches while I brought a big silver thermos filled with my "special drink". Mom told the school the reason I didn't eat at lunch was because I was a VERY picky eater and I hated cold food and since I was "anemic" I had to drink my "special drink" everyday at lunch and my teachers had to make sure I drank it all! Whoopee! Yeah right…

I really don't remember my life before I was-or looked like- I was about three. Mom said we lived with my biological father and his family for a little while but then he bailed or something like that so she erased my memories, or block my memories with her powers. I don't want to recollect those memories very often so mom doesn't have to try very hard most of the time. Mainly when I'm sleeping. My powers are also quite disturbing too. If I think about something and then touch my mom, she could see everything I have ever thought of, but that's only if I allow her! But if I'm not focusing and I just happen to brush up against my mom and I'm off in la-la land, like I usually am, my mom could see whatever I have on my mind. Not so great either!

"Honey…?" I heard my mother's sweet but hesitant voice call from the driver's seat. I was slouching in the passenger's seat with my earphones in my ears while my iPod touch was blazing in my ear, but even through the loud Mozart blaring through my head I could always hear my mother's beautiful voice.

I sat up a little bit in my seat and pulled out an earphone to hear my mother. She smiled down at me gratefully and reached over with one, steady hand to brush away one of my crazy curls from my face. I smiled up at my mom sadly. My mom was the greatest person on this earth. She raised me all by herself, never raised her voice at me, gave me everything she could and managed to hold down a large string of clothing boutiques. My mom was my hero in other words. I get a lot of my artistic sides from my mother. For as long as I could remember mom would always buy tons of sketch pads and draw beautiful pieces of clothes, with beautiful shades and colors. Soon I was following in my mother's footsteps, drawing on everything I could find…not clothes but different things. I would draw birds, people, shoes, skate boards or even landscapes; anything that looked interesting to me.

My passion though had always been music for me though. For as long as I can remember I could place my fingers on a guitar or a piano and I could fluently play anything I wanted. I focused back on my mother and she put her hand back on the wheel and started to speak.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you're going to miss everyone, but I promise you will_ love_ Forks. You'll even get to see grandpa more often!" she said smiling brightly. Mom loved Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Rene but we hardly ever got to see them since mom was always working. Grandma and grandpa would always have to visit us during holidays and I loved them as much as mom does. They were my only family.

"Yeah…I know mom." I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could. She smiled down at me appreciatively and sighed as she kept driving. I sighed and plugged my earphone back into my ear and let the music carry me away until I was fast asleep.

I woke up to feel nothing but the car shaking violently. I shot up in my seat looking around and pulling out my earphones to hear what was going on. I looked around the front windshield of the car and saw nothing but trees entwining everywhere before me and dirt instead of a trial or road as we drove. I quickly looked next to me to see mom driving almost airily. She didn't seem disturbed by the violent shaking of the car; in fact she was humming to some song playing lightly on the radio!

"M-mom?!" I asked shakily clutching to the armrests on my seat. Mom didn't acknowledge the fact that I spoke and concentrated on the road until we reached a smoothing out of all the branches and rubble. Finally after about two minutes of a smooth spot we came upon a drive way that soon led to a beautiful house. The house was on stilts, made out of mahogany wood with blue shutters and wide and sturdy looking steps that led up to the front door of the house.

Mom finally parked in front of the house and I gaped at her for a moment.

"Do you like it?" mom asked smiling down at me hopefully. I couldn't speak but when the words finally came I squealed.

"Mom! I love it! It's gorgeous!" I said leaning over my seat to hug her. She laughed her beautiful laugh and let me go after a few long seconds.

"I'm glad honey. I know it's a harsh ride up here, but you'll get used to it." She said smiling at me softly.

"For this place, I'd get used to anything!" I said playfully. Mom chuckled and shoved me slightly as if to get me out of the car.

"if you're going to live here, I think you need to hurry up and get some of your stuff out of the trunk before the movers get here slow poke!" mom said as I rolled my eyes and did as she said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3.

**Renesmee**

Mom was a great cook but I knew after the movers dropped everything off, we had moved everything around down and up the stairs, everything was hung up, stored away and shelved she was exhausted, even for a vampire! I know I was whipped and she really didn't feel like dealing with raw meat or cooking for me tonight so I just agreed to a nice cup of my "special drink" and some Chinese takeout.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here all by yourself?" mom asked as she grabbed her keys from the little hall table we placed by the door a few hours ago. I was lying on our couch that we had placed in the den to face our fire place, totally whipped out and completely limp at the moment. I simply lifted my hand to show a thumbs up and she laughed lightly before coming over to me in a flash and kissing me on the forehead before walking faster than any human could manage.

I know we would have gone faster and swifter if I had just let mom and her one hundred percent vampire genetics do all the work but I insisted on helping. It was kind of cool to help out my mom with stuff while we laughed, joked and tried to think of color pallets for our rooms. Even cleaning dishes and taking out loads of boxes to the trash cans was fun with mom. It's crazy, I know, but totally true.

"I'll be back before you know it!" mom chimed as she slipped out of the house without any sound besides the door softly clicking shut. I closed my eyes and listened intently to her soft footsteps head to the car and then unlock the car, get in and speed away quietly, to my _almost_ entirely trained ears it sounded as if it happened right in front of me only an inch away, but I still kept myself down to earth and waited until I couldn't hear the gravel meet the rubber of my mom's tires anymore.

I thought about just lying there and maybe even taking a nap while I waited for mom to come back because I was genuinely tired and soar but that would be an utter waste of time and a lack of adventure. So I shot up-with some effort I must confess- and looked around at the giant glass windows to see if any of the exits would lead to a great adventure.

Mom had always told me I was a free spirit and the even from the time I was little; I would climb to the top of trees and chase down rabbits, since I was _REALLY_ fast and find my own little hide outs in our old back yard. Mom even said I would sleep up in trees sometimes and if it weren't for the fact that she could _nudge_ a tree with her elbow and it would fall over, I'd still be living in a tree over twenty feet high!

I finally lifted myself onto the floor to a standing position and grabbed the only two things I didn't have on me at the moment; a jacket and my iPod. After I slipped into my jacket, plugged in my earphones and pressed play I ran to one of the opened windows my had opened when we couldn't figure out the dang air conditioner and it was getting too stuffy inside for any living being to try and breathe.

I carefully jumped out the window and down the thirty foot dive until my feet finally patted the ground. I took in the beauty of our new home and smiled before quickly darting off with impeccable speed into the forest before me. I had already passed at least a hundred large and incredibly beautiful trees that gave me some sense of déjà vu… I shook the thought out of my head and finally came to a stop. I was stunned by what I saw before me.

It was a house. A beautiful house at that! It was ten times as spectacular as our new home and I still couldn't stop gaping even when it began to rain. The house was white and very welcoming with bright, big windows that seemed to let every inch of sunlight this place was blessed with to pour straight in. I fully expected lights to turn on immediately when I basically jumped to the front windows and peered in, interested. But nothing turned on and in fact, when I looked inside the furniture was covered and nothing remained on the tables or walls. It was just…empty.

It was beginning to pour so I thought, maybe if I could find a way inside I could just sit in here for a little while, look around the empty room, listen to my iPod and just wait until I ran back home in the rain. I tried to see if the window I was leaning against had a lock but instead, it was already open. I pushed the window until the glass was completely out of the way and slipped in swiftly. Once I was inside I felt an automatic chill run up my spine, and not because I was totally drenched I rain water, but because the sense of that déjà vu came back to me again. I had been here before but…I just couldn't remember when or why.

I shook it off once again and started up the incredible stairs. I followed the stairs to one of the bedrooms at front of the hall and decided to make my way down, seeing what was in every room. The first room I stopped in was painted a light blue and the only thing left behind was a large white book shelf and a matching bed without a mattress or blankets. The room seemed to look larger than my new room so I decided this was the master bedroom.

I smiled and went onto the others. The next room was very large as well but painted a soft olive green and the furniture left behind this time was a deep brown that made the green of the room stand out brilliantly. I decided _this _room was probably shared by a couple due to the things left behind in the closet; a pink sweater that looked _**SUPER**_ expensive and a sneaker that looked like it could fit big foot perfectly!

I sighed in happiness and moved onto another room. This one was painted a clean white with white furniture to match. I was interested in this room, more than the others for some reason so I decided to look around more intently and thoroughly than I did with the others. I even got down on the floor and looked under the bed to find a piece of paper right in the middle of the floor under the bed.

From what I could see the little piece of paper was small and a perfect rectangle. I looked around the room for a moment then eagerly slid my arm under the bed. I stretched as far as my arm would go until only my fingertips barely brushed the edge of the paper.

After a few more minutes of fiddling and struggling to get the little piece of paper I finally clasped it between my index and middle fingers. I pulled it out slowly until my arm and half of my body was finally out from under the bed. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed, Indian style.

I flipped the smooth, almost what seemed like laminated paper over until I saw it wasn't a sheet of paper at all…it was a picture.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Bella**

Everything seemed great at the moment. But I knew. Better than anyone, I knew that even if it seemed great right now it could turn pretty sour anytime. I'd worked so hard to keep Nessie and I a secret. I had made it seem as if we had vanished off the face of the planet, leaving no scent, no tracks…nothing. I had even made sure the Cullen's were long gone from Forks. I hadn't even told Charlie where I was and every time I called to check in with him or Rene, I'd run as far from where me and Nessie lived as I could, to other continents if I had to and called from a pay phone.

I knew what I had done wasn't right, taking the most precious thing I had ever known away from her family and friends, but I had to do it. I missed everyone every single day and memories haunted me as much as the pain from leaving did.

Raising a baby, especially a half blooded baby, was hard but I did it. Of course there was teasing because she was forced to drink blood from her thermostat every day at lunch but it was necessary. If she didn't she would get hungry…and not in the good way.

I tried to focus back on the road and took a deep breath as I finally passed through the intensely rough patches on the drive into our new home. The road finally turned into a highway and I was officially driving into the town of forks.

It was raining, which didn't surprise me one bit, but I kept driving as fast as I could without getting caught by any close by police officers. Of course all the police officers around here were over weight, middle aged goof offs who ate doughnuts all day at the cheapest diner near by so I just tried to calm my persistent nerves as I drove on.

I finally reached the center of town and sighed as the memories of everything engulfed me at the moment. So many thoughts ran through my head…memories, thoughts and worries about my daughter back at home and…a shopping list.

I noticed an old convenience store right ahead that I recognized and decided to pulled over and grab some things for Nessie to eat. she wouldn't want to be eating take out for the rest of the month. One I pulled up into the parking area, I found a spot and pulled out the key as soon as I parked it. I darted as fast as I could, still looking human, to the shelter of the roofed store from the pouring rain.

Once I walked up to the door, I pushed through the glass to feel a burst of warmth rush over me and the strong scent of tobacco, bread and sugar filled my nose instantly. I smiled slightly at how quaint the little store was and walked in with ease, not particularly noticing the cashier reading some magazine about monster trucks and girls in bikinis.

Disgusting really but I just kept on walking until I found a few good loafs of white bread, three cartons of uncracked eggs and a carton of milk. I bought a couple of tooth brushes, a bottle of tooth paste and some paper towels so I could wipe down the furniture once I got home.

I was finally about ready to check out when I smelled something funny…something that smelled like, wet dog.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Renesmee**

It was me. the picture was of…me. Not of me now but of when I was a baby. Mom had always said she'd lost all my baby pictures when we moved once but here one was…in a strange house abandoned! I traced the little curls framing my brown eyes and the trim of the little pink blanket I was wrapped in. I was lying on my back laughing at something but the person holding the camera took the perfect shot.

Who had lived here? Had mom been here when she had come to look at houses and maybe a picture had fallen out of her purse? I didn't know what to think…I tried to think of a logical explanation but nothing seemed right…

I decided I had to get out, now. I folded the little picture in two and stuffed it into the pockets of my jacket before I shot up and ran down the hallway and down the stairs. that's when I saw it. I was two steps from the floor when I saw something huge pass by one of the large windows made entirely of glass.

I thought maybe it was a bear but when I tried to focus with my vampire senses I smelled wet dog and heard heavy paws thud against the wettened earth outside. It was circling outside for some reason…it knew I was here and it was waiting. I tried to breathe but all that came out was a very loud chocked cry. Everything went silent for a moment after my cry was released and then…I couldn't smell it anymore or hear the thud or even the breath of he beast anymore.

I waited…in silent fear, hoping the beast wouldn't break down the door all of a sudden and attack me. so I stood there, holding my breath until my lungs felt like they were on fire and then finally let out a loud gust of air. I decided if the animal wanted to kill me it could've easily broken down the door and ripped out my throat a long time ago. So I quietly took the rest of the steps down to the floor and decided to take one little peak out the window just incase.

I inched forward little by little, taking the smallest steps I could until I was only a few centimeters from the window. I finally leaned over and right as a large flash of lightning cracked through the sky and lit up the darkened clouds above…a large wolf lunged at the window! I screamed as loud as I could and flung myself back as far as I could without falling.

The wolf scratched at the window while it bared its teeth at me viciously. For a moment I was almost tranced by its brown fur and deep brown eyes but once it tried to rip through the window I snapped out of it in a flash and looked at the window where I snuck in. It was on the total opposite side of the house the wolf was on so I ran with all the vampire speed I had and lurched out the window.

The rain poured on me as I ran but I couldn't look back. I knew it was behind me but I couldn't stop. I was too young to be mauled by wolves.

I ran harder when I heard the wolf gaining on me. My legs burned from toe to hip but I had to keep going. the rain weighed me down but I tried to keep up my pace. The loud thuds started growing faster and louder and nearer but by now I could practically see my house from where I was. just a few more hundred yards and maybe mom could kill this thing.

I didn't see mom's car and started to panic while I ran. If mom wasn't home, I would be killed. I just knew it. I had to try though. Even if my legs burned so badly I could collapse any minute and my lungs ached as if someone had punctured them with a knife, I had to _try_.

I was so close. the house was only a football field away and I knew I could get there in a matter of minutes when I felt it. something heavy hit me straight in the back, causing me to fly forward. I started to roll until I finally stopped. My attempts to crawl didn't work very well since my legs felt like Jell-O so I just decided to lay there and hoped the wolf, bear, beast thing would decide not to eat a half blood teenager who drank blood all the time.

My back lay on the soft, wet grass of my front lawn but I just laid there trying to breathe as evenly as I could as I watched the lightning above crack through the dark clouds and let the little drops of rain drip into my mouth until everything was gone. The sky was replaced with fur and the earth beside me was covered by paws and incredibly shpar claws.

I looked up, finally, to see the beast hovering over me. Its head hung so it was only inches away from my face and its eyes met mine. At first I didn't look into them, but when I finally did, I saw pain, hurt, love, sadness and madness rolled up into one emotion. Then I saw the most terrifying thing of all, familiarity.

This creatures eyes were familiar to me. I tried to look deeper into those eyes but instead the creature's ears perked up and his face looked to the empty woods. I foolowed his gaze but…nothing was there. when he finally looked back the creature lurched away from me.

I finally mustered up the energy to sit up and saw the creature about five yards away…starring at me in almost…awe. I was stunned for a moment that this creature had so many emotions but when he finally retreated back into the woods…I almost wanted to follow him.

* * *

**I know it isn't the best but I tried. If you read this story…PLEASE REVIEW! I dnt care if you hate it or love it! critique me, do anything you want! just review! pwease?! ****J**

**thanks for reading!****J**

**WbL**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Bella**

I held my breath for a long moment hoping they wouldn't smell me and at first they didn't. It was a group of them. Four or five at the most. They all walked in like Jacob used to walk into my house when I lived with Charlie, a pair of denim cut offs and no shirt on whatsoever. I could smell the earth all over their bodies, as if they had been chasing something in the rain, which would explain why they were all soaking wet.

I didn't recognize any of them except for one, who look sort of familiar. That's when I noticed that the cashier was a werewolf as well. He was young, maybe not even changed yet…but with me and Nessie back now he could snap at any minute.

"Come on Ronnie! You gotta get outta this store some time! there's a whole world waiting to be trampled on!" I heard a husky voice tease the boy over the counter. Ronnie was his name. Nope, didn't know him. Thank god! I took a slight breath out and turned away from the pack just incase they looked my way.

"Naw, Will, I gotta get some money saved up or I'm never getting off the res and out of Forks." Ronnie said flipping through his magazine. I couldn't see but I could hear every little thing they did. "Plus, I got customers." Ronnie said in a whisper, probably motioning to me. The others didn't even acknowledge me, so I was clear for now.

"You're such buzz kill man!" a familiar voice said throwing something near Ronnie.

"OW! Seth, man! You're paying for that! I'm tired of covering your ass on food!" Ronnie said throwing the magazine down on the glass counter in front of him. Seth…Seth…SETH! oh my God! It was _Seth Clearwater_! I knew he looked familiar! he had grown taller and wider and more muscular but it was Seth alright!

I grabbed a can of Ravioli and began to look VERY interested in the fiber in those little ravioli's _Chef Boyardee _makes in cans!

"Whatever, Seth let's head out. Jake's probably going wild on his own. You know how he gets when he has time to think by himself." another husky voice called to Seth as the others rummaged through some chips. I felt a pang of guilt run through me when they mentioned Jake, but fear ran through me as well. If he saw Nessie, or me…what would he do?

That's when all hell broke loose. Bags of chips, Twinkies and cans were being thrown. That's when one of the group ran right past me and caught a whiff of my long hair. The one that was running stopped dead in his tracks and started to snarl even before turning to look at me.

The whole store went silent except for a few low growls here and there. The boy turned to look at me with his teeth bared furiously.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I heard seth's voice ask. He was standing right behind me, no doubt but I knew if I didn't answer soon I was dead.

"She an animal drinker." the one who could see my face said softly but still fiercely to Seth. he had seen my eyes. The tension in the little store lightened a bit and everyone let out a soft sigh.

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed in relief. "Well then I guess we don't exactly have a problem. We just have to know who you are, hun. Now, what's your name doll? Are you a Cullen?" that right there set me off.

"Seth Clearwater…I swear on your father's grave if you ever talk to me like that again little boy I will kick your rear end so far you wont remember where you started!" I said infuriated now. I turned so fast to slap Seth clear across the cheek that only Seth had time to react and take a good look at who I was. He had to take a good look at me but it clicked after a while.

"Bella?" he asked softly under his breath. I didn't even respond. I dropped the groceries I had in my arms and darted out the store and for my car. I couldn't let them know we were here. I had ruined it. After all these years and now…I ruined it!

I had to get home. I had to get to Nessie before…they told Jake.

* * *

**Okay so I am having a blast writing this right now but I REALLY want some more REVIEWS! 5 is NOT even close to enough! so once again **_**IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!**_

**Lots of love, **

**WbL**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Nessie **

Mom was pissed when I told her what happened and basically kept me on lock down for the next few days but she couldn't keep me away from school. Had been grounded though. I don't know what for exactly because all I did was go for a stroll outside, managed to break into a vacant house then got attacked by a savage wolf thing! Wasn't my fault!

I didn't say anything though because I knew mom was just worried about me. She didn't even come back with food when she came back! She said the Chinese place had been closed because a lady found something weird in her egg drop soup…like a fish eye or something. So we ate cold cut sandwiches and blood. Yum! Not.

Today was the first day of school though. My first actual encounter with the outside world and not some creepy, vacant house and wild and savage wolves chasing me around all over the place. Actual friends and actual people to talk to! Not just my own mother! As much as I loved my mom I needed some girlfriend time, not just mother daughter time.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! It's _**seven thirty**_! We're going to be late if you don't get your rear end down here right _**NOW**_!" mom said from down stairs. I could smell the fresh cup of blood and a plate of toast waiting for me on the table but I didn't care. I had to look perfect for the first day of school.

I finally decided on a black and white, plaid, button up dress with a black tank under and a pair of black flats with a black scarf to cover my neck. It was good weather outside so I was okay with showing some arm today.

I smiled at how perfectly I had straightened my hair and how good it looked before grabbing my back pack and racing down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to see mom sipping on some of my blood and grabbed it away from her quickly.

"This is mine!" I said taking a huge gulp then giving her the rest that was left while I eagerly scarfed down the buttered toast she had made me. Mom drank the rest of the blood which was pretty much the whole glass then grabbed her keys.

"Let's go honey." mom said grabbing her back pack as well.

Mom had a plan. I was Renesmee Carlie Anderson and mom was my oldest sister, Isabella Marie Anderson. Our parents died two years ago in a car crash and we've been taking care of each other ever since. Mom's a senior and I'm a junior. I look like our mom and she looks like our dad.

I rushed out to the car and eagerly hopped in as mom followed after me as well. That's when I noticed what mom was wearing. She was wearing a pair of lightly faded capris with a few little speckles of white paint along the pockets, a white baby doll top with a light blue sweater over it. She wore her favorite brown leather flip flops and her hair was straightened like mine.

"Wow, mom!" I said starring at her as we went over the rough patch of the drive out from our house.

"What?" she asked innocently but I could see the devilish happiness in her eyes. She was ready to meet some new people too, just as ready as I was I bet.

"You look great mom." I said smiling at her comfortingly. She sighed and thanked me with a little nod of her head.

When we had finally passed through the little town of Forks and reached the school I was surprised to find the whole parking lot basically full of kids. Back home the parking lot would've had three or four kids at the most and that was because those where the kids that skipped class and snuck out of school after roll to smoke weed!

"Mom…" I said unbuckling my seatbelt and clutching my back pack a little tighter before touching my hand to mom's arm to let her in on what I was thinking.

"It's just because the weathers good at the moment. It's going to rain in about ten minutes though so I suggest you hurry inside." mom said tapping her wrist playfully even though there was no watch there. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car at the same time she did.

Once I had my door closed I walked over to meet up with mom eagerly. That's when the parking lot went silent. Everyone stared at us and gasped at how pretty we looked. I'm not conceded, it's just the truth. As vampires, we have the looks we need for killing.

"Look at her! They are both so pretty!" I heard a girl's soft voice whisper to a class mate.

"Okay!" mom said eagerly and patted my back. "Your freshman year! You excited?" she asked in a normal tone.

"As I'll ever be I guess." I said nervously clutching my back pack before finally walking through the doors of the school. Here we go.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Renesmee**

The day hadn't been bad at all. After I parted with mom I met a group of girls that seemed friendly. One was a tall red headed girl with an athletes build and perfect green eyes, her name was Amy. The other was a girl with straight black hair, crystal blue eyes that were framed by clear rimmed glasses and the last was blonde with curls in her long locks that flew down to her waist while she wore a blue sundress and flip flops that were basically soaked by the rain mom had predicted, they were Angie and Julia.

Amy was a volleyball player while Angie enjoyed photography and Julia seemed to be the biggest flirt in school on top of being the head cheerleader of the school squad. The three of them had been best friends since first grade but they were really nice to let me into their little group.

I sat in English in between Julia and Amy and made conversation with them while we waited for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive soon.

"Did you hear that there are some MORE new kids coming into forks high?" Julia asked me flipping a piece of her perfect blonde hair and smiling.

"No. At registration it was only me and Bella. No one else. Who are the new kids?" I asked sort of intrigued. The girls had said that they hadn't gotten new kids since freshman year and were really lucky to get me and Bella.

"That's just it! No one knows! We were hoping you and Bella might have at least seen something! They apparently _JUST_ registered like two days ago. Apparently they lived here before but something tragic happened in the family and they moved away but something happened where a friend of theirs needed some help back here and now their back!" Amy said quietly to me and Julia.

"Wow…" I said as a funny feeling twisted my stomach.

"You're telling me! I cant wait to see some new eye candy!" Julie said leaning on her fist, sighing.

"Oh Julie! Chill!" Amy said as I caught a whiff of something sweet in the air. At first I thought maybe mom was walking through the hall but this scent was different, it had the smell of perfume and cologne. It was a man and a woman who were vampires.

I didn't listen anymore as Amy and Julia chattered on and on and tried to concentrate on their foot steps as they came closer and closer until finally their footsteps where right behind me.

The room went silent and all eyes except for mine focused on the people at the door. They seemed to have paused for a moment then proceeded to sit right in front of me.

One was a short girl with black short hair with impeccable sense of style. The other was a tall blonde boy who hunched over slightly so he could have his arm over the little girl next to him and kiss the top of her head gently. I smiled lightly at that then focused on the last person.

He was taller than the others next to him but of course his posture could have given that away since he was so perfect with his posture. He had a deeper auburn colored hair and broad shoulders that were accented perfectly by the tight white tee shirt he was wearing and the leather jacket he slung over his chair.

After a few minutes of whispering and gossip the teacher finally rushed in. She was an older woman but very clumsy none the less. She seemed to stride as if she was only a teenager even though she was honestly in her sixties.

"Okay class!" she said finally standing in front of her class and clapping her hands together to get the classes attention. "I've been teaching long enough that you guys _**HATE**_ homework your first day of school or even learning your first day so instead of my usual to those who are my old foes here," she said winking playfully at the whole class.

"So instead I have decided to torture the newbie's! So lets get started new people! Let's start with some introductions." the teacher whose name turned out to be Mrs. Manson said grabbing the roster and running her finger down the chart until she flicked the paper and smiled up at me.

"Miss Anderson. You're up!" She said with a gentle smile playing up on her lips. Julia and Amy laughed and shoved me out of my seat so I started walking past the other new kids. That's when I heard their soft snarls only a vampire could hear. Their scents were just as potent as mine but oddly, theirs were familiar to me.

I turned to the class and glanced at the three people and gasped under my breathe. The one with auburn hair looked at me with such hatred I could've sworn he was going to kill me at the moment but he didn't. So I just stared talking.

"Hello…" I said nervously. The class chuckled or responded but I kept going. "Umm…my name is Renesmee Carlie Anderson. I moved here from Sunnyville. I'm sixteen and I now live about ten minutes outside forks with my older sister Bella. She's a senior this year and I'm hoping to make some new friends…." I said looking back at the small group in front of me.

They were shocked for some reason while the mean looking one looked as if he was about to cry. That's when a knock came at the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

Renesmee

"Ren-isi-emi-mea Carlie Anderson. Your sister needs you in the front office!" A girl with blonde hair wearing a simply white v-neck tee, dark washed jeans and flip flops said at the door of the classroom. She held a white piece of paper in her hand which probably had the number of the room and who to get written on it.

"It's Renesmee." Myself and the strange auburn haired boy said in unison. I gave him a grimace wondering how he had known I would say that and I looked towards the teacher who scoffed for a moment at me and then easily made a gesture for me to go with the girl.

I sighed and started to walk towards the girl when she stopped me suddenly while the teacher began to teach again. She skipped the rest of the newbies, including freaky guy up front, and just started teaching something about Shakespeare and everyone groaned in unison about her making the announcement of homework on the first day.

"I think you might need your stuff. I think she said something about a doctor's appointment?" the girl said almost as confused about everything as I was.

"Okay I said turning to the seat I had been at. I bent down to grab my bag and binder but when I looked up I saw these golden colored eyes staring at me in sadness.

I growled at him so low I knew only him and his stupid vampire friends could hear it. If anyone had hear it would sound as if I was clearing my throat but they knew it was a warning; "Stay away and my family or I WILL kill you."

After my little warning I stalked away waving to my friends and followed the little blonde girl who held the door open for me impatiently. She smacked some fruity scented gum that I could smell from the few feet we were separated by.

We walked to the front office in silence so it allowed me some time to process things. I thought of the strange guy's eyes always on me and I thought of how odd it was that his hair looked like mine and then I remembered the baby picture of me in the old abandoned house and lastly I thought of….the giant wolf.

I remembered its sad and lonely eyes that seemed so empty they seemed to me but everything was shaken out of my head when I stepped into the office. Mom attacked me with a giant motherly and overprotective hug, as if shielding me from the world's evils.

"Oh Nessie!" mom said loudly in relief and held me tighter to her. "Are you okay?!" mom asked pulling away only to capture my hands in both of her hands and stared me straingt in the eyes. I sighed and let her see my thoughts. She zoned out for a moment as she watched my thoughts and she nodded but still looked over me.

"We have to leave. We have to get out of this town!" mom said draggin me by my arm out of the front office into the hallways an eventually into the parking lot.

"WHAT?! Mom! Please! NO! You uprooted me all of a sudden and right when I start to like it here…you-you just decide to move us _AGAIN_! NO! I wont do it mom!" I said ripping my arm out of her grasp.

She sighed in frustration and looked me straight in my eyes and then her eyes darted from me to the doors of the school.

"Nessie, run as fast as you can to the car. I'm right behind you." she said gripping my shoulders with a pleading look in her eyes. that's when I heard the growls form the trees surrounding us.

I gasped when I saw a flash of brown run through the trees and I did as mom said. I was there in less that a nanosecond. Mom, of course, was already starting the too slow engine but she made sure once I was inside the car she locked the doors and soon enough we were speeding through an unfamiliar street. Apparently this road wasn't anything new to mom because she had a destination and even though she was constantly looking in the rear view mirror we finally made it to a small two story house surrounded by woods. We were still in Forks and when I finally got a good look at the house realized…it was Charlie's house!

* * *

**Okay! I know you guys can kill me if you want! Its been forever since I updated but please review and review and review and…oh did I mention review! If I don't get at least thirty reviews by the end of next week I will be depleting this sotry! OH BO HOO! I don't want to! **

**Anyways, threats out of the way I hope u liked it!!!!**

**Love ya'll lots,**

**-Wolfie! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

**Jacob Black **

Who the hell was that girl!? What the hell did she do to me!? I was going to tear that little leech to shreds when I found her scent in the Cullen's old place and even though the scent was beautiful and familiar I was still angry at the world.

Ever since Bella ran away with…Renesmee- it hurt so much to even THINK her name-I grew angry at the world. I searched and searched and searched for my little Nessie. When I finally gave up after two years I felt like I had failed her.

I hated Bella for what she had done to me, but I knew it was partially my fault. It was all of our faults! We wouldn't let Bella access to her own kid…and I guess she was just so hurt she ran. Like I did.

After I gave up on finding Ness, so did the Cullen's. Edward fell apart and practically shut himself up in his room, only come out to feed like once a month. Alice and Rose were heartbroken and no matter how hard Emmet and Jasper tried to hide it, they were hurt too.

I wound up the worst though. Billy tried to comfort me but every time he tried I shifted and wound up running into the woods, refusing anyone to come near me. I remember crying and sobbing over my heart break and thought of nothing else for a long time. I beat myself up everyday for giving up but I hoped and prayed that maybe…just maybe, Bella would bring her back one day. I knew deep down inside though it'd never happen.

I growled loudly as I ran through the woods. I hadn't torn that leech apart, something about her tugged at my heart and suddenly I felt like she was the only one for me.

It was like it was when I first saw Nessie but for this girl I actually felt…physically attracted to her. It was like I loved her…romantically, while with Nessie I only felt a very strong brotherly love for her.

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest until I had to stop and shift. I was were I had picked up the scent so I saw my sneakers and pair of old blue jeans on the broken tree trunk lying on the mushy earth beneath it. I pulled on my pants after I was fully shifted back to my human form and paced back and forth thinking about what had happened.

The poor girl's face flashed through my mind several times over and over again. She was so frightened, genuinely frightened and she wasn't as fast as a normal vamp. She didn't even try to fight me off for god's sake!

I thought about it for a long time and finally sighed in frustration. I sat down on the old broken tree trunk and pulled out my wallet form my pocket.I opened it up softly and saw the little picture of Nessie I had put in there. She was sleeping in the photo while in my arms. I was kissing her hair and patting her pack lightly as she slept. I felt a tear fall down from my eyes as I ran my thumb over the little picture of the small baby in the picture. She was my heart, my soul…and I lost her.

I closed my eyes and I saw the girl's face again. I searched every little detail I remembered, which was a lot, and that's when the puzzle started to fit. I hadn't noticed at first but the girl had bronze colored curls and brown eyes, Bella's eyes…

Everything was finally coming together when realization hit me.

"Nessie." I whispered in shock. It was her! The girl was Nessie. I smiled to myself and shoved my wallet back into my pocket, getting ready to shift again when my cell phone started to ring in my other pocket.

I reached into my pocket quickly and looked at the caller ID. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and I quickly answered it.

"Edward…I've got great news!" I said excitedly.

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffy! Well not really because why do you think the cullen's came back???!!! That's right! It was Jacob's doing!!! ****J**** Thank you **_**Aya Takahashi**___**for the wonderful suggestion for this chapter! **

**I hope you all liked it! REVIEW!**

**Wolfie! ****J**

**Oh and P.S.! **

**Sorry guys for scaring you about the deleting this story thing! I was just a little bit unsure if you guys liked it or not because it took like a whole week to get like 1 review! I was just upset! I will NOT be deleting these stories! ****J**

**Love ya'll! (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

**Renesmee**

"Mom…what's going on?" I asked clutching my seatbelt tightly against my chest. I looked out the window at grandpa Charlie's house and started to breathe heavily. Mom had always showed me pictures of her with grandpa when she was younger but she had never taken me to see him. I knew it was his house immediately though, for some reason, I had been here or seen it before…

"Just…visiting Charlie honey. Come on. Hurry up!" mom said nervously but she tried to conceal it with a shaky laugh. Her eyes told me everything though and I knew something was terribly wrong.

She rushed out of the car, looking at me as I did the same and rushed out of the car and immediately to her side. She made sure the car was locked and she looked over her shoulder worriedly before knocking on the door.

We waited for a few seconds and mom started becoming jumpy. She tapped her foot and whispered under her breath anxiously.

"Come on Charlie. Come on. Please be home. Plea-" she was interrupted by the door opening with a few clicks and clanks of the bolts and locks on the door.

There was a small silence before I saw a tired looking man with disheveled, brown curls wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers on. I immediately recognized the man before me. It was Charlie.

Charlie looked out the door with a small yawn and then blinked a couple of times before looking up at mom in awe. Soon his eyes were filled with sadness and joy and love, all at the same time.

"Bells?" Charlie croaked lightly before stepping out of his house fully and smiled at her. She smiled at him and nodded lightly, but I could still see the anxiety in her eyes.

"Hey Charlie." mom said rushing and flinging her arms around him. She was trying to hurry this up for some reason I could tell.

Charlie hugged her hard, for a human, then pulled away and looked at me. "Is this who I think it is?" Charlie sniffed lightly. He had started crying and my senses were so alert I could practically smell the salt in his tears. The vampire part of my subconscious and body were on red alert but the human side of me was begging to be held by my grandfather who I had only every spoken to on occasion.

"Hey grandpa." I said happily but I knew the sense of awkwardness was about to settle in any time soon. He gave me a smile with tears of joy starting to brim his eyes that mirrored mine and quickly rushed over to wrap me in an enormous hug.

"H-hey kiddo." he said stroking my hair gently. I felt his tears dripping onto my top and soon I was crying as well. Crying for the final reunion of the one person I'd loved my whole life but only had ever spoken to him through a phone. Crying over the loss of family and friends back in Sunnyville. Crying for confusion of what was going on here. What was going on here?

Mom was practically jumping up and down like a little dog and her eyes kept darting form the open door behind Charlie and me to the forest behind us. I could hear someone coming…or a lot of people coming. One main person in the lead though. that's when I heard it.

A loud howl rang through the air. A howl so haunting and sad and…familiar we all shook in terror. Mom's eyes widened and she gave a little gasp before looking at Charlie who was now pulled away, looking at me.

"Um Charlie I don't think I'm too comfortable with Nessie being around wolves out here." mom said nervously glaring out into the woods at a somewhat predominant silhouette in the distance. Charlie's eyes got wide and soon spoke in a frantic tone.

"O-of course! Come in! come in. The wolves are fine though! They don't harm none. They just roam around howling the moon…it's so sad. I watch 'em every now and then." Charlie said leading us into the small house filled with love now. Not awkwardness.

Once we were inside mom relaxed a little and soon Charlie was the one to do the jumping.

"Do you want anything guys? I got some left over fish from Suzie's…" Charlie looked at mom with a worried look in his eyes but she just smiled with relife and love in her eyes.

"No thanks Charlie. We're good. I just thought that since we're back in town and all we should come and see you." mom said gently touching Charlie's arm.

He smiled at her happily and sighed roughly before plopping down on the couch in front of him. We walked into the small living room with him and did the same. I sat in the chair closest to Charlie and mom sat on the couch next to him.

"Gee Bells." Charlie said looking at her in awe for a moment then continuing. "You look so…" he said trying to find the words.

"Different?" Mom asked gently but sadness touched her eyes. I didn't understand though. Mom had always looked this way…how had she changed?

"Well I was going to say gorgeous…but different works too." Charlie said laughing under his breath. Mom chuckled and thanked him with a little nod but before I could even get a word in mom was staring out the window moving. Her lips looked as if they were trembling to a human but I knew she was speaking.

"Leave now. She doesn't want to see any of you. LEAVE!" mom growled under her breath to the window as chalrie stared at me gently.

"Ness, I gotta say, if it weren't for you're hair, you and Bella would be twins! But you had to get something from your dad huh?" Charlie chuckled lightly with a little snort. My head snapped up and I looked over at mom.

"W-what?" I asked quietly. Charlie looked at my mom with a sorry-filled looked and mom sighed before giving me a wry smile.

"Yeah…you have Edward's hair." Mom said gently, coming over to sit next to me and started running her fingers through my long strand of lose curls. I was sort of upset at the fact that she hadn't told me about my father besides his first name. I understood mom's grief and the reason's why she didn't want to talk about it but I still wanted to know something about my little family.

Mom had told me never to trust men my entire life. She said my father, Edward, walked out on us right after I was born and she couldn't get over it. It hurt me my whole life to think that the one of two people I need in my life the most walked out right after I was born. I thought that he didn't want me my whole life and of course…I was the reason he left.

The thought of this made tears start to come to my eyes. Mom looked at me gently with love and compassion filling her eyes and even the enormous amount of love she held for me filled a large portion of the void in my heart that was left by my father, I still felt that little gap annoying me like an itch I couldn't scratch.

"Um Charlie, it was great to see you but I think you and mom need some time to catch up so, I'm going home because I need some rest." I said grabbing mom's purse and fishing for the keys.

"But Ness-" Mom started with worry and anxiety in her voice. I ignored her though. I needed to go and I was so confused about everything right now that I just needed to get out and go for a drive.

"Mom, please, I just really gotta go." I said looking at her with pleading eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she gave a defeated sigh and shrank into the couch. She nodded once her eyes were closed and soon I was out of the house after kissing Charlie goodbye and promising him I'd see him tomorrow after school.

I was about a foot away from the car, walking with my head down, eyes on the gravel below when I ran into something hard and very warm. I felt almost a zap of electricity when I ran into this thing but when I looked up I saw the most beautiful boy I'd ever met.

He was smiling down at me with beaming white teeth that looked even whiter against his russet skin. His gleaming, long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His tight black tee shirt and faded jeans made me think of the saying "tall, dark and smoking' hot!".

"I-I'm sorry!" I blurted out immediately. He was gawking at me while his eyes showed an emotion I couldn't quite figure out. He smled at me gently and spoke in a smooth tone.

"It's okay. I'm Jacob Black."

**Mwahahaha! Cliffy! Sorry it's taken me forever and a half to finnish this chapter but I kept getting writers block! She's gunna meet Edward very soon here pple so stick around! It'll be quicker this time I swear! REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYSS!****J**

**-Wolife**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12.**

He blocked the sun. that's what I remembered the most about Jacob Black. Every time I tried to look anywhere around me he blocked about every piece of the sky was blocked out by skin. Russet colored skin. I wasn't going to deny the fact that he was…beautiful. That was the only way I could express him; beautiful. I had seen other guys and they were hot but never _beautiful_ to me. Then those eyes. Those brown orbs that shimmered in the light with love, gentleness and sadness. They were…they were familiar to me. But how? Where had I seen them before?

I felt as though I were falling as his hand pressed against my arm, holding me up to keep form falling. I could tell it wasn't hard to just keep me standing with one hand but I was sort of in a daze from his touch. Nothing had ever felt like this to me. It was like when you get to the very top of a really tall roller-coaster and you sit there for the longest five seconds of your life and then finally…you're falling. But it's not like you're falling at all. It's like you're flying…soaring down an endless pit of nothingness and you can't help but smile and scream. Not in fear but in joy of the feeling of the wind and falling and your hair in your face.

Jacob smiled down at me then froze in an instant, his eyes glazing over and even though my arm was still stable under his warm hand, I knew what was happening and I felt as if I would fall again. All my memories were flooding through both of our minds. Memories of mom and me going to the beach and me playing with my old dog, Wolverine, in my room on Christmas day after I got him as a present.

I was so stupid to let my guard down and now he would be freaked out and we would be found out. Me and mom. I could always knock him out to were he thought it was a dream or he just totally forgot but I really liked him for some reason and I didn't think that if I ever saw him again after I did something like that, it wouldn't go down too well.

Every time I shared my memories with someone, it was either involuntarily or to mom if I didn't want to say it out loud or she would just catch me off guard and do it. It always felt terrible to me though. Like when you get blood drawn and its like you can feel everything being sucked out of you or when you get nervous and you just fell everything washing out of your body and you're legs feel weak, like after running through thick sand. So when Jacob pulled away I could feel my face losing its color.

I could hear rustling behind me, like animals scattering behind me very quickly but the steps were too heavy to be animals fro what I could tell and too small to be like the giant wolf that had attacked me earlier. I wasn't scared though. Something about Jacob Black seemed familiar…and safe.

Jacob had let go of me in an instant and now I stumbled back only to look up at him again. He was shaking his head quickly as if shaking out of a day dream then looked at me smiling brightly. He smiled at me so brightly that it actually creeped me out a little bit. He stuttered for a moment then hastily began to speak.

"It is you…oh my god! I can't-" h stopped and put his hand over his mouth to laugh lightly then he tried speaking again. "Oh god…Nessie! I can't believe it's you! It's me! Don't you remember m-" he started but was interrupted by a loud bang of the front door of Charlie's house banging open loudly.

"Renesmee Carlie Anderson!" I couldn't believe mom was using our alias last names but I guess she just wanted to be careful incase anyone was around. Charlie was in tow behind her but she stood at the door glaring, not at me but at…Jacob Black.

"Young lady do you have to go back to preschool? Do NOT talk to strangers!" she said standing her ground at the front door as I heard a rustle of leaves behind me once again. I could've sworn it sounded like people walking slowly around us but soon but I kept my attention on my mom.

"Get in the damn car if you really felt that sick and drive your little butt home. I will take care of Mr. Black here." mom said placing her hand on her hip like she did when she got mad. How did she know his last name? had she been listening from inside and that's why she came out? Why was she giving Jacob the death glare? I was so confused I knew I just had to do what mom told me to.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I said up to Jacob before I could even think about what I was doing. I fiddled with the car keys in my hand while I opened the car door and drove off, watching Jacob and mom glare at each other while Charlie started to say something with a wry smiled on his face. I could tell he was scared of both of them and soon I was far enough away I was even out of Forks and soon I was driving down the road leading to the turn that lead to the bumpy path that lead me to my home.

I was thinking over everything, not thinking about anything but mom's glare and Jacob Black. Jacob Black would not get out of my head no matter how hard I tried but right as I though I could start to recognize some of the things I thought were familiar about him to me I saw them right in the middle of the road. Seven people all coupled off lined up in the middle of the road…except one guy. The guy who sat in front of me in class.

The guy with the same color hair as me.

**And so the drama begins…**

**Next chapter will be up very soon!(:**

**-Wolfie**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. **

I screamed as loudly as I tried to swerve not to hit any of them and soon I felt the car start to flip over and over and over. I felt the front window crash into shards of glass and cut my face and arms deeply. I felt my chest ram against the steering wheel and soon I was thrown from my seat and started rolling around in the car. I didn't hear my own screams or the sound of glass shattering all around me, all I heard was the screams of the people on the road.

"NESSIE!" I heard a deep and terrified voice scream as the car made its final flip then decided to land upside down. I could smell the blood seeping out of me and I felt the deep cuts and bruises and possibly even a few broken bones now but I just lay there gasping for air, trying to see who was yelling from outside. "Oh my god! CARLISLE!" I heard another scream but from a sweeter, more motherly voice call to someone.

"Edward! Get her out! NOW!" I heard a voice that reminded me of doctors in the ER that remain calm no matter what, like on Grey's Anatomy or something.

"Emmet! HELP EDWARD!" a vicious and worried voice came from a woman I didn't see from outside of the car. I was laying on the inside of the roof of the car since the car was upside down, my back to the vinyl roofing. My leg was in the most awkward position and when I tired to move it I heard myself give out a terrifying scream that you only heard in horror movies.

"Oh my god! Edward get her out! Please!" the vicious voice pleaded painfully after my scream died.

I tried to keep my mind off the excruciating pain that flowed through my body in huge waves and crashed down on me like I'd been hit by a million ton truck. I whimpered in pain as I craned my neck to finally see a ray of light. It only showed about an inch of grass and the hands curled around the broken passenger's side window.

Slowly I figured out someone, or something, was lifting the car and soon I was being pulled out by more hands. These hands were so cold it felt like three pairs of ice-packs being placed on my arms and legs. They pulled me out onto the grass which felt like a gentle cloud compared to the car's roofing. I looked up from behind my blood matted hair to see beautiful people. People I had seen before.

The first one I saw was a beautiful blonde haired girl who had shoved through all the rest to look at me with her frightened eyes. She quickly kneeled down beside me and took my hand into hers calmly.

"Nessie? Renesmee? Can you hear me sweetie? Nessie…come on honey. Can you hear me?" she pleaded anxiously.

_I can hear you…my eyes are open and I'm staring right at you! You're so pretty…_

I wanted to tell her this but I couldn't. I could hardly breathe much less speak.

"She can hear you, Rose. She thinks you're really beautiful too…" I heard a familiar voice say calmly from behind her. I didn't bother to look because by now I was thinking that this woman was my guardian angel. She had pulled me out of the car and now she was here, when no one else was. And she was gorgeous.

The beautiful angel chuckled with worry in her eyes and gave a short smile quickly and pulled a piece of my hair out of my face before tucking it behind m ear gently and leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I missed you so much sweetheart…" she said in a gentle voice. Ha I met her before? Where did she come from? I had so many questions and yet I was so confused.

"Rosalie, let me through." I heard the gentle and calm voice call again. Soon my angel was gone now and now another blonde person was hovering above me. Only this time it was a man and he was so beautiful it was hard to even look at him.

I felt his cool hand start gently running through and over my injuries after setting down a large black bag beside me. He gently placed a cool hand on my ribs and care fully pushed and I screamed in pain again but this time I spit up blood. I was on the verge of blacking out when another wave of pain hit me when he pressed again and more blood flowed from my mouth.

"She's got three broken ribs," the man said as I whimpered in pain. I soon felt hard hands on my shoulder and waist holding me down to keep me from thrashing around and gentle words from all around trying to soothe me.

"It's gunna be okay, kid." a husky and booming voice said gently from beside me.

"Jazz, can't you help her?" a high pitched voice asked quietly as my whimpers started to grow painful in my throat.

"It's physical pain Ali. I can't help her with that. Only her emotions…" someone with a long southern drawl said sadly.

I felt the blonde man's hand run his hand down to my hip and pressed only for another blood churning scream to rip from my throat.

"Carlisle! Stop it! Please?" I heard a sobbing voice plead with the man above me.

"Edward, calm down…I have to check her or else I don't know how to heal her." the blonde man said over his shoulder to someone. They talked in low tones for a few more seconds but I was too tired to listen with my vampire hearing right now.

"Renesmee…can you hear me?" the man above me who had pressed on my broken body asked gently with a sad smile on his face.

"H-help me…" I managed to garble out in a raspy voice that sounded almost strangled.

He smiled down at me and started speaking gently. "Renesmee you have a few broken rips and you entire leg all the way up to your hip bone is completely shattered. We are going to transport you to our home. I am a doctor and I am going to help you heal. Are you aware that you are half vampire?" he asked looking down at me with intense eyes.

I whimpered and nodded frantically before couching fitfully. He sighed and look across from him to nod at someone. I felt my entire body being lifted by sturdy arms. I looked up to see another handsome guy lifting me up into his arms. He had perfect features with curly black hair and a thick neck.

"Emmet be careful." my angel's familiar voice said gently to the man carrying me.

"Rose, I'm her uncle! I wouldn't be anymore careful with anything!" he said sincerely with no humor in his tone at all. She sighed and soon the world was flying by me with wind hitting my face gently.

Soon, after everything was settling down in my body, I finally started to drift into the arms of my saviors.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. **

**Jake **

Those stupid blood suckers flipped her car over! They hurt her! I would rip all their throats out!

I ding there watching her drive off easily, star truck and totally dumbfounded by how beautiful she had become in such a short time. It had seemed like an eternity without her but now that she was so close to me, so near that I could practically feel the un human heat radiating off her skin. I could smell her coconut shampoo and lavender soap in her hair and coming off her skin. She smelled so different form when she was a baby and now she was so grown up.

"Stay away from her, Jake." I heard Bella's familiar honey sweet voice hiss from right behind me. A smile crept onto my face and soon I was turned fully to stare at her, even though I wanted to watch Nessie as much as I could until she got home safely. Big mistake, looking away, stupid!

"You know I can't do that, Bells." I said tilting my head to the side like a lost puppy and smiling at her wryly. She had a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people and she was terrified of it. That's why she came to Charlie's place. He knew about the pack since he was with Sue now but he didn't know about the Cullen's or Bella or Nessie. In fact no one understood Nessie…not even me.

Bella growled at my smart ass remark and her lips curled up over her teeth viciously. She hated me for imprinting on Nessie and I knew it, but how could I help it? I loved Nessie and I didn't control who I imprinted on. But I didn't need to explain myself to her. She took the love of my life and ripped her out of my life. I could never forgive her for that.

"You practically killed her the other day, dog!" Bella hissed in a low tone that barely even reached my ears. I was shaking now, thinking about living without Nessie and how that little slip up I had made, attacking her, would always be in the back of all our minds.

"It was an accident and you know it!" I said stabbing my finger at her between the air that separated us. I growled and felt my body start shaking harder. " If you hadn't taken her away maybe I would've known who she was! What she looked like! Her scent!" I yelled even louder. My body shook harder than it ever had but I controlled myself. I couldn't change. Not yet anyways.

"You wouldn't understand why I did why I-" Bella started but she was cut off by the sound of tires screeching against the road, glass shattering and metal crushing. These sounds were like music to my ears compared to what came next. Bella stared at me for a moment, eyes growing form angry and blood ridden to concerned and terrified. That's when the loud shrill of a scream ripped through the both of us.

That set me off. I knew it was Nessie and without even a second though I shifted and started padding off into the forest, Bella right beside me, running as fast as she could. Her pained expression tugged at my heart strings and I knew it would be a long run until we could reach the car and Nessie but we still had to try.

We ran as hard and as fast as we could until finally we reached a breach. There it was. The car had rolled what looked almost like four or five times before landing upside down, all windows shattered and blood on some grass here and there.

"Nessie…" Bella whispered in a terried tone. Her eyes looked like tears were about to spill over but they didn't.

I quickly leapt over to the car and with Bella's assistance lifted and rolled the car over until it was finally back to how it was. Bella ripped open the smashed in doors and crawled in and out of the car, searching for Nessie but with no luck. That's when I caught it. The scent I hadn't smelled in years.

_The Cullen's_.

I whined to Bella as I lowered my nose to the grass, smelling for their scent anywhere. Bella's face snapped my way as I growled and started running. I could smell coconut and lavender mixed in their sickly sweet scent that burned my nose and followed it a little ways out until I reached the road. They took her. They had set this up, expecting her to simply stop, not swerve and when she did they panicked and ran with her back to their house.

I had to go and get her. I had to see if she was alright.

"They took her. Didn't they?" Bella asked with scared eyes. She stood right next to my shoulder now. I whimpered in reply and her lips pulled back over her teeth one more time. She was furious and now that she had figured out what I had she was on a mission: _out for their blood. _

"Let's go get her Jake." Bella growled lowly. She crouched down like a hungry animal waiting for prey then lurching forward with incredible speed, she darted down the road with me by her side as we followed the scent.

I had to get to her. I had to make sure she was okay. I had to tell her…how much I loved her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. **

**Bella **

We were so close now that I could practically hear Nessie's too quick heart beat compared to a human's. they were back and I had tried to keep her from them for so long something like this was bound to happen. I shouldn't have brought her here. I should've been smart and known about the wolves. I should've known that keeping her from them for so long would cause something like this to happen.

I beat down any tree braches in my way with an easy sway, cracking or killing anything in my path with a simple touch. I was out for blood…their blood, and I certainly wasn't going to stop until I had it.

We finally reached the house and I motioned Jake to keep running or they would sense us. Luckily Alice wouldn't see me deciding to come here since I was with Jake and probably being around Renesmee was throwing her off as well. She could never "see" around either of them and I thanked god with a silent prayer for her blind spots.

We ran until we both burst straight through the door. Jake lurched for the closest person, grabbing hold of a blonde head of hair in his jaws, only to be kicked in the face by what looked like Emmet. He whimpered in pain but only tightened his grip around the neck. I went for the stairs automatically, since I didn't see my baby down stairs at all.

She was hurt and I had to get her. I had to take care of her and make sure she was okay. I had to kiss her scrapes and bandage her wounds like I did when she was little. That's when I stopped from the crippling noise form above. A scream only suited for horror films filled my mind and jake's since he stopped as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I heard Nessie's pleading cries come after a nasty sounding crack filled the room over her scream. I ran up the stairs harder than I'd ever ran and turned to kick down Carlisle's study door.

The door opened to the most horrific sight I had ever seen in my life.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. **

**Nessie **

I never focused on pain. I had been taught better than that. Through most of my life I had gotten scratches and cuts and bruises due to the genetic code that my mother carried as a human that caused me to be completely klutzy. I didn't focus on the pain, not once! Instead I tried to think of all the great times me and my mom had together when I was little. Even when they seemed bad and we argued, it was the greatest times of my life.

I remembered my favorite movie was _Lilo & Stitch _because the sisters in the movie were a lot how me and my mom were. We argued, even though I was exponentially younger and smaller than her and we acted more along the lines of sisters than mother and daughter due to our roll play everywhere we went. She was my older sister, our parents died and left me in her care. End of story.

As I drifted though, not even thinking of the terrible pain racking through me right now, I thought of the time me and my mom lived in the small house right outside Key West for a few months. I remembered our first big fight.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Open this door right now!" My mom yelled on the wood door angrily. I had nailed the door shut, like I did when I didn't want her in the house. I locked all the doors and windows and lay right in the middle of the living room, staring up at the ceiling as I blasted some tunes on the radio. I was only a year old but I looked about seven so it was okay. _

_I turned my head to the door she was peering through and spoke in a toneless voice. "Leave me here to die." _

_My mom grimaced and decided going the old fashioned route of kicking the door down wouldn't be such a good idea since some old lady across the street saw how young I was and how young my mom was-thinking she was my sister, not my mother-and called social services on us. They were coming today to check us out and see if I would be taken away from my mother but I didn't care. I was in a state of depression and I needed seclusion. _

_Those nasty girls at school teased me about my hair and pale skin and how my "special drink" turned my eyes weird colors. I had gotten fed up with them all and bit one of them. I wasn't venomous like my mom though, so she'd be okay. She asked if I had rabies though. _

_I sang along with the old tunes and soon I heard my mother trying to squeeze her head through the doggy door. She glared at me and tried to reach for the door knob. Only to be declined due to the nailing of the door. _

"_Nessie! Honey! Come on! The social worker is going to be here any minute! Open the door!" she pleaded with me, but I just sighed and shook my head and turned up the radio louder. _

"_Ugh! I am gunna put you in the blender, push puree and bake you into a pie! Then I'm gunna feed the pie to the social worker and when he says 'Mmmm! What's your secret?'…I'm gunna say-" she was cut off by something pulling her out. I heard her talking to someone and soon she was quiet for a long time._

_I heard the social worker, a man by the sounds of it, and my mom talking and once I heard silence I knew the world would come crashing down for me soon. I turned off the radio and backed up to the end of the hall. The door came crashing open with a loud CRACK and there my mother stood, in all her beauty, furious. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed before trying to run. It wasn't any use. I was pretty fast for a half breed but my mom was still faster. She caught me by the wrist and no matter how hard I tried to shake her off, it was no use. _

"_Nessie! Do you not understand that you could be taken away from me? That our family could be split apart? Do you want us to be separated?" she yelled firmly as I struggled to get out of her steel grip. _

"_Answer me!" she said furious now. I sobbed and then finally I blew up. _

"_NO!" I screamed. _

"_No you don't understand?"_

"_NO!" I screamed back. I could feel the tears starting to spill over and the lump in my throat starting to form. _

"_No __**what**__?" she said furiously as I flopped down, face first on the floor. I mumbled into the wood and she pressed her ear closer to me. I told her about the evil girls at my school and she sighed before sitting up and putting her hands to her face. _

"_Ugh! You are such a pain!" she grumbled softly but the anger was still apparent in her voice. _

"_So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead!" I yelled at her getting up and staring to walk up the stairs to my room. _

"_At least the rabbit would behave better than you!" she yelled back angrily. _

"_Go ahead, because then it would be smarter than me too!"_

"_And quieterrrr!" she said loudly in a sing song tone. I kept walking up the stairs. I was finally at my door when I retorted back meanly. _

"_Well then you would like it, because it's stinky! LIKE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my little lungs and slammed my door as hard as I could. _

"_Well if I'm stinky so are you!"_

"_You're so stinky that that's the reason daddy left us! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE LEFT US!"_

"_GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOM!" she shrieked in the angriest tone I've ever heard. I could tell she was pretty lit._

_I opened my door and screamed as hard as my lungs would let me. "I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!". _

_I ran over to my bed and shoved my head into a pillow before screaming as loud as I could. I fell asleep after a couple of hours of crying though. I couldn't hear what my mom was doing downstairs but it sounded like cooking. Once I woke up from my nap I took a warm shower, brushed my hair and teeth before getting into my favorite blue night gown and grabbed Wolfie, my favorite stuffed animal I had had since before I could remember. He as a dark brown wolf with matching brown eyes that glittered in my lamp light. _

_I sat on my bed for a long time, thinking about how tiny my family was. How in our family thre was only a mommy and me. No daddy or grandma or grandpa or aunts or uncles or cousins. Just me and mommy…no daddy. That's when I heard my door open. _

_Mommy stood in my doorway, holding a tray with a bowl of what smelled like chicken soup and a grilled cheese sandwich cut down the middle, just like I liked it. I spotted the small glass of blood and sighed before she walked in with a sad smile on her face. _

"_Hey…I made you some dinner sweetie…" she said in a low tone and offered the food to me. _

"_I'm not very hungry…" I said stroking Wolfie's fur gently and tried not to look her I the eye. She sighed softly and set the tray down on my bedside table. _

"_We're a broken family…aren't we?" I asked tonelessly. It caught her off guard a little so it took her a minute. _

"_No," she stated shakily then continued. "Maybe…" she said and then finally sighed in defeat. "Yeah." she finally stated. "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have yelled at you." she said stroking my hair gently. I looked up at her and sniffed lightly. _

"_You're my mom…it's your job." I said smiling sadly up at her. _

"_yeah, well still-" she started but I cut her off before she could finish. _

"_It's okay, mommy. Really." I said quietly not looking at her. "You still love me…right?" I asked finally starting to cry. I buried my face in Wolife's soft fur that smelled like the woods and musk and let the tears start to roll._

"_Oh…" she cooed gently. I felt my mom's arms pick me up and lay me in her lap and start to rock me as she continued. She rocked me in her arms for a long moment then spoke in her motherly tone that made me want to sleep. "Of course I do, baby. Nessie, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much…more than anything in this world and it would be impossible for someone not to." she said kissing my forehead as I pressed my ear to her chest. Nothing. _

"_Then why did Daddy leave us?" I sobbed hysterically into my mother's arms. She sighed sadly and tucked my head under her chin as she rocked me gently and spoke quietly into my ear. I had never really brought the topic of my father with mom because she never told me much about him, except that I looked like him a little bit. But right now, I needed to know. _

"_He loved you so much, Nessie. So, so, so much." she said holding me a little closer now. To human's my mom's flesh was icy old but to me, she was as warm as a summer day. She was my mommy, she was perfect. _

"_Then…why did he leave me?" I said looking up at her with tears in my eyes. _

"_Baby, he didn't leave you. He left me. We didn't love each other anymore," she said as her voice broke weakly but continued. "And once he left, he knew that if he came back he would just hurt your little heart, sweetie. He loves you so much, baby. Don't ever forget that okay?" she said looking over my red and puffy little face before smoothing back my hair and kissing my head. _

"_I love you, mommy…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my mother's neck. _

_She smiled warmly and held me tight to her. _

"_I love you more, angel."_

Soon enough would I find out the truth.

**Okay people so I started writing two new stories and they wont be up for a while because I'm trying to finnish all these other stories so if I take a long while to update I am sooo sorry! I hope you guys liked it! Love you all! Read and Review!**

**-Wolfie **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. **

**Bella **

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed at them and I saw the terrible sight before me. Carlisle was at the foot of the operating table, gripping my daughter's leg in his hands as Alice and Edward pinned her down. They were braking her bones.

"Bella…?" I heard Edward's stunned voice say lightly as my daughter blacked out from the pain finally. She couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get her away from them!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed as my lips bared back against my teeth and a low growl escaped my chest. I hunched my position into a low crouch and snarled at anyone who dared to look my way. Edward stared at me in awe and Carlisle stood up, releasing his grip on my baby.

"Bella, please. Let us explain! Renesmee was in a terrible-" he started but I cut him off.

"She was in a car crash! I know! It was caused by them!" I yelled and jabbed my finger at Edward and Alice. "this is all your fault! If you could just stay out of our lives she wouldn't be on an operation table in your god damned house!" I screamed walking over to Edward. He looked at me stunned for a moment then looked down at a sleeping Nessie.

"Me?" he asked standing up at glaring at me. "This is _MY_ fault? If you hadn't ripped her away from us all Bella, we wouldn't have had to stalk you both down! You cannot pin this on me!" he yelled snapping at me.

"YOU JUMPED INFRONTOF HER CAR YOU PRICK!" I screamed angrily. He and I were only a few yards away from each other now and as my eyes flicked from my daughter to my husband, I realized Jake was still down stairs and I had to get her out of here. "She is my daughter! You have no right!"

"She is my daughter as well, Isabella!" he retorted back. It was true. His blood ran through hers as well…and I guess I had forgotten that over the years. Telling her lies about how he left, how we fell out of love. I never even told my own daughter the truth.

"Why were you breaking her bones?" I asked Carlisle but held my eye contact with Edward.

"She broke a bone or two in her leg, and since she heels so fast I had to break them again to make sure they set right." Carlisle said staring down at my daughter.

"Are you finished?" I asked now looking at him. My nostrils were flared and I'm sure my eyes were pitch black by now so I was very intimidating right about now. Carlisle gulped and touched his shirt before looking at Nessie, still asleep.

"Yes, her bones should be able to set right now." he said shakily looking back at me. I nodded and walked over to get a hold on my daughter. I picked her up bridal style and now everyone was moving towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't move her yet!"

"You're going to hurt her!" I heard everyone of them speaking at the same time but I didn't listen. Edward stayed close behind though.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward asked as I carried my moaning daughter out the door and down the stairs. Nessie groaned in pain and soon Jake was right in front of me sniffing Nessie with worry in his eyes and licking her palm every now and then. Edward growled at Jake and soon Jake was baring his wolf teeth at him.

"I'm taking her home." I hissed at him in a cold tone.

"And where might that be?" Edward growled still, glaring at Jake.

"No where. If you follow us Edward, I'll have you arrested for stalking." I said shifting Nessie's weight in my arms before walking down the stairs. Edward let out a chocked cry and I saw the pain in his face, as of the rest of the family's as I finally ran out of that house, Jake behind me and my daughter in my arms.

This brought back memories.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. **

**Renesmee **

I woke up to yelling down stairs. It wasn't like the yelling me and my mom did at each other, but more of a mellowed out scolding. It sounded like my mom was arguing with a guy…or a couple of guys. I was kind of surprised at the fact that there were guys in our house because mom never dated. She committed most of her time to work and me even though I had told her dating was fine. She was always against it though.

I sat up in bed, my joints aching from the waist down, trying to listen to the conversation downstairs but my powers were too weak to use right now. That's when it all came flooding back into my memory. I looked out the window of my room and finally realized I was in MY room! How did I get back home? How were all my bones finally healed? I felt sore but nothing more than that. All my cuts and bruises were healed now, no surprise there, but I felt weird. Like something was missing.

I looked down to see I was bathed and in my favorite pajama shorts and tank top. I was glad to be cleaned form all that blood and dirt. I swung my legs off my bed after pulling back the covers and slid on my favorite Hello Kitty house slippers and silk bath robe that hung on my bed post.

I made my way out of my room and down the hall until I heard the conversation.

"Why Bella? You took her from us! From me! Of all people me!" I heard a strong but still familiar voice say fiercely to my mother.

"It wasn't right Bella…you shouldn't have ripped her away from her own family." I heard the distinct voice of my guardian angle whisper sadly.

"You can't all gang up on Bella! You were the ones to almost kill her! What were you thinking standing in front of the road and scaring her!" I heard another familiar yet husky voice say, defending my mother. I was pressed up against the hallway wall so I knew they couldn't see or hear me.

"We thought she would stop and that way we could talk to her! But she swerved instead!" A chipper, high pitched voice squeaked softly.

"She's still a baby! She panicked! What do you expect her to do you idiots!" my mother's familiar angry voice shrieked at who ever was in our house. That's when I decided to make my appearance. I walked down the remaining hallway and soon made it down a few steps without being noticed. That is until I gasped at who was here and everyone looked up at me.

"M-mom?" I asked staring at the large group of people including the copper colored hair boy form first period and his friends that stopped me in the middle of the road and Jacob Black…from Charlie's house. "What's going on here?" I asked pushing a loose curl behind my ear. I was so confused by everything here and everyone. We didn't even know these people and they were already in my house and trying to kill me.

"Umm…" my mother said looking at the people around us nervously then walking up the stairs in a flash to talk to me. She pressed a cool hand to my cheek and smiled before kissing my forehead. "It's nothing, baby. Go back to sleep alright?" my mother soothed as she wrapped me in a warm hug. I hugged her back and sighed deciding to do as she said. I had turned around to walk back up to my room when I heard someone.

"Nessie?" I heard a familiar voice call to me form downstairs. I turned immediately and looked down to see it was the boy with hair similar to mine. He was standing at the foot of the stairs staring at me in awe.

"Yeah?" I asked kind of confused at how he knew my nickname when I had only just met him. His eyes lit up and if he could cry he probably would've but I knew he was a vampire, just like my mom.

"Sweetheart…don't you remember me?" he asked as he started walking up the stairs now but my mother warned him with a low growl from the back of her throat. He stopped and waited for my response as he hoped little by little for an answer I wasn't sure on giving him. I looked at my mom and sighed.

"Sure…" I said shrugging my shoulders. His eyes lit up for a moment and I continued. "You're the guy from my first period and one of those crazy people that were in the middle of the road!" I said crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him and the others who looked down at the ground in shame.

"Wha…?" he started but cleared his throat and continued. "No, Nessie, sweetheart…my name is-" he started but my mother cut him off.

"Sweetie, I'll explain everything to you in the morning! Just go and try to get some rest." she said smiling at me fakely. She was hiding something from me. I pushed past her until I was only a few stairs away form this guy.

"You were saying?" I said cocking one eyebrow up and crossed my arms over my chest like I observed my mother do a million times. I had picked up on a lot of her habits through the years and now they were starting to pay off. He smiled a pained smile at me and continued.

"My name is Edward Anthony Mason…Cullen." he said as I heard myself gasp. My hands flew to my mouth and everything started to come together.

I took a few steps back, up the stairs and my mother's hands touched my shoulder.

"Mom, is it true?" I asked frantically looking up at her for answers. He had to belying. He could be who he said he was! He wasn't who I had imagined…or wanted.

My mom pursed her lips together and closed her eyes before finally nodding. I looked back at the man below and finally took a breath. This man…was my father.

**CLIFFY! WAH WAH WAHHHH! Should nessie take Edward in with open arms or hate him? Can she ever forgive bella? What will happen between jake and nessie! REVIEW! **

**-Wolfie**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. **

**Edward **

I had them back. My beautiful little girl stood only a few feet away from me, Bella standing between us to block me out from Nessie's perfect world she had built. Nessie was perfect and everyone knew it too. Even though Bella was angry with me, and I with her, I knew I could never stop loving her. She may have taken my child away but I knew her reasons were for the better. She wanted Nessie with her…and in the beginning we never gave her the chance. Then the ordeal with the mutt behind me set her off as well. Bella didn't seem to mind him being around her or Nessie anymore because his attitude had mellowed out once Nessie had been gone.

We checked in on Jacob, reassuring him that one day, he would see her again. I knew how he felt…losing your heart is the most terrible feeling in the world. Right after Bella and my daughter had vanished I locked myself away to let the sadness and depression sink into me. I knew it was wrong to not stay strong and try to find them but I knew Bella had left on her own terms. At first I thought she simply used me…but looking back on everything we had been through together, I knew it wasn't true. She had left because we had smothered her and the baby…it was our doing that forced her away. Our fault for everything.

"Mom…" Nessie's light little voice that reminded me of wind chimes cooed down at Bella in disbelief. "He's lying right?" she pleaded as Bella glared down at me with a vicious look in her eyes. Bella didn't respond at first but kept a strong gaze on me.

"Mom?" my daughter pleaded further with Bella. Bella finally sighed in defeat and turned to look up at Nessie's already watering eyes.

"Oh baby," Bella cooed and wrapped Nessie in her arms before whispering in her ear. I listened closely and heard every word she said to our little girl. "I told you he loved you…so much." Bella said finally pulling back and smoothing Nessie's wild, auburn curls down.

Nessie's eyes flickered gently from me to Bella, to the family and back. She was so overwhelmed by all of this. I could read it in her mind. She finally plopped down on the stair above her and gaped at me with a little gasp of air, trying to absorb everything. I thought I saw happiness in her eyes but only for a split second before her face twisted into hatred and disgust.

"You left us…all alone and broke! Do you know how hard my mom had to work? Do you know how many jobs she had to keep while putting herself through medical school and trying to keep food on the table for me? This was all your fault!" Nessie said standing up furious, hands balled up into fists by her side, eyes wild. She glared at my family behind me. I could hear their confused thoughts.

_What the hell? She's just like Edward with that temper! _Emmet thought in a seriously confused tone.

_What did Bella tell her? We never left her! She was taken! _Rosalie wept in her silent thoughts.

_She looks just like Edward…and acts like him too! _Alice thought giddily.

_So…many…emotions! Love, hate, hurt, anger…so hard to pull them all back! _Jasper said struggling to hold the emotions in the room at bay.

_My granddayghter…I cnat belive it! My grand daughter is right there! I cant wait to hold her just one more time! _Esme said as silent sobs racked through her as she pressed her beautiful face into Carlisle's chest.

_She's so much like them both. A perfect mixture of Edward and Bella… _Carlisle's thoughts were always calming to me but this one made me sad. If my daughter was so much like me, she wouldn't get over this quickly. She would hold grudges until the day she died…which was never.

Nessie's mind showed images of Bella dragging her feet, bags under her pitch black colored eyes as she tried to get through the front door. Bella had left Nessie with a babysitter who ignored our baby and instead, propped her feet up on a coffee table and watched some stupid teenager show that reminded Nessie of Soap Operas that her friend's mothers watched when they cleaned and did laundry. Bella smiled and paid the stupid girl before sweeping up Nessie into her arms and cradling her there, only to dry sob into Nessie's little shoulder. Nessie soothed her and told her it would be alright and soon they had both fallen asleep on the couch.

I couldn't believe it…Bella had gone through medical school while raising a child-a half breed child at that-and still held down four jobs! She could've had an easier life with us but she chose to be alone. She must really love our daughter.

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave you, sweetheart…you were taken from me! I love you so much that when your mother ran away with you I couldn't hardly breathe. Renesmee, I love you so much." I said looking up at her furious face. She was growing angrier every time I spoke. Bella's face grew with guilt and sadness but Nessie didn't listen .

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU LEFT US TO ROT AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO PIN THIS ON MY MOTHER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" my daughter roared so loud, everyone flinched back, including Bella. Nessie was jabbing her finger at the door and soon I was getting angry as well. Bella noticed my flaring nostrils and tightening muscles and soon placed a gentle hand on our daughters arm before whispering to her calmly.

"Honey, go to your room. I'll be there in a minute to explain everything to you alright?" she said as Nessie glared down at me, but obeyed her mother. As soon as we all heard the door close we bombarded Bella.

"What did you tell my only daughter about me?" I hissed at Bella as I gripped her arm roughly. I was so angry. She glared up at me and shook her head.

"I told her the truth…sort of." Bella said tearing her arm away and then gently looking my family's way. She spoke over my head to them calmly. "You all are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you like but I need Edward and Jacob to come with me. And I'm sure once I have spoken with Nessie and she is calmed down…she'll be more than happy to visit with you all." Bella said giving them the reassurance they craved and a welcoming smile.

Jacob's eyes darted up to my wife and smiled giddily. His thoughts were only of Nessie and how beautiful he thought she was and how badly he yearned to speak to her, hold her…kiss her. I hissed at the thought in disgust and pledged to myself that I would keep the mutt away for as long as possible. He darted up the stairs to stride along side me as Bella led the way to my daughter's room. She motioned for us to stop at the door and soon she knocked. Nessie called for her to come in, tears, obviously in her voice.

She went in and soon there was angry yelling, crying and soon Bella emerged with Nessie behind her, eyes puffy and red from crying. Nessie's hand was clinging to Bella's shirt like a small child but still glared at me from the light of her room.

"You can come in now boys." Bella said as Jacob and I both entered her room in a somber fashion.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. **

**Rensemee **

I glared at him for the longest time…just hating him for everything. Mom had tried to calm me down but it just wasn't going to happen. He looked too much like me, moved like I moved and even breathed like I did! I hated every inch of him, but hating every inch of him meant hating myself as well.

I had been arguing with mom for the past few minutes over why he _had_ to come in here. She told me why she ran away with me and why she left and refused to ever let them see me and she expected me to hate _her_! Her of all the people in the story to blame? She wasn't the one they should be sending under the bus! My mother gave up everything just to be with me and for that I could never hate her.

"I don't want him in here, mom." I whispered in a flat, cold tone. I was disgusted just by seeing his face. Mom looked my stiff body over, seeing how ridged every muscle on my body was and sighed with deep sadness in her breath.

"Sweetheart," mom said gently and gave me a coy smile before brushing a piece of hair out of my face slowly. She stared into my eyes for the longest time and finally continued. "Give him a chance…he _is_ your father." mom said looking over her shoulder at him then directed her glance at me. He sat on my rolling desk chair that had a corkboard of nothing but pictures of me and mom and my friends form back home in Sunnyville pinned on it.

"I've never had a father." I growled through grit teeth. He slouched a bit but straightened back up as if catching himself in the act and correcting his rude posture. Mom sighed again and shook her head at me with this look in her eyes that sent daggers straight through my heart; disappointment. She turned around so that her back was facing me now but she was facing the two in front of us.

"Edward…" mom said apparently giving him a look that made him stiffen with tension. "Let's go." she said leading him out the door. I glared at him as he walked but I didn't care if those sad golden eyes were droopy and broken, I didn't want him in here. He stood up, reluctantly, and walked out before giving me one last sad look with all the love he could probably muster into it before leaving. Mom closed the door behind him, apparently telling him something only they could hear and then looked at the guy I had seen before earlier…Jacob.

"Now…I'm going to leave you two here to talk, alright?" mom said giving Jacob a cold look full of hatred and warning. He just chuckled and nodded at her playfully. "Nessie, Jacob has a lot to tell you and some of it may come as a shock to you or make you uncomfortable or nervous but just try to be open minded, alright?" mom said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Okay mom…" I said like an obedient four year old before rolling my eyes. Mom sighed again and started babbling to herself as she walked out of the room only to be met by guess who? That's right you guessed it…DADDY DEAREST! Not.

I stared at the door for a minute then looked back at Jacob. He stared at me and what felt like what should've been an awkward moment felt almost normal. Like we fit perfectly together, even if we just sat in front of each other.

"So…what do you want to tell me?" I asked in an almost silent tone. He just chuckled and answered in a calm tone, his eyes showed nothing but love though. A love I never saw even mom look at me with. A true, unconditional love that made my heart swell up until it felt like it would pop.

"Well…I guess we could start with the fact that I know what you are." he said gently. I looked up at him surprised and nodded then kept listening. He explained about being a shifter or werewolf or whatever and how they shift when they get excited or mad and that's why he might shake sometimes. He explained that he's known me since I was born and then….imprinting.

"It's like nothing else I've ever felt…" he said looking over me as I shifted my weight on my mattress uncomfortably. He had already imprinted on a girl….great!

"What does it feel like?" I asked hesitantly. He gave a short sigh as if something I said made him feel better then he spoke in a calming tone that made me want to fall asleep…

"It feels like…you can only be with her and if you aren't, you'll float away. It feels like you're seeing the earth for the first time and even if it's junk around you, if she's there, it's the most beautiful place you've ever seen. She's the ONE. Your one and only." Jake said leaning up against something, making it squeak.

"Oh…" I said popping my lips awkwardly after speaking.

"I'm so glad you took that so well!" Jake said standing up now and walking over to sit on the bed next to me.

"Yeah." I said sort of confused. Why did he have to tell me these things? Why was I so important if he already had some chick to cling on to? "I guess. I mean that's great that you love this girl so much. What's her name?" I asked still starring down at the floor. Jake scoffed for a minute then lifted a big hand to gently lift my chin up with two huge fingers.

"What do you mean 'What's her name?'?" Jake asked confused like I was.

"What's the girls name that you imprinted on?" I asked sadly. He looked into my sad eyes for a moment then burst out into a fit of laughter. I was so enormously confused.

"Ness," he said trying to calm down since he now understood that I was genuinely confused by everything.

"Nessie," he started again. "The girl I imprinted on….was you, sweetheart." he said in a serious tone now.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes and saw the love, the beauty and the happiness in his eyes. The eyes of a man who saw everything clearer now. The eyes of a man who knew what he wanted when he saw me…the eyes of the person who loved me as much as I loved him back…even if I didn't even know him.

Jake began to lean in slowly until finally, his warm lips met mine and soon…my whole world melted away with one single kiss. Who knew getting a new family would come with so many perks?

**Ok guys im sooooo sorry this chapter took forever but guess what? I started school a month and a half ago and I'm a freshman on varsity volleyball so im swamped! I'm trying my hardest and I've even posted new stories for forgiveness of my sins! Thank you guys so much for hanging in there and I'm trying and btw I'm getting some serious WRIGHTERS BLOCK for this story so ideas. All I got is Nessie and Edward working on the relationship and Edward and Jake getting into some heated conversations! Love you guys so much! Read and review!**

**Love,**

**WOLFIE(:**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. **

**Bella**

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't.

I had tried so hard for sixteen years to keep me and Nessie a little secret, but of course, the one time I try to come and have a normal life with my daughter the rest of the Cullen's come in and turn our once perfect world upside down. I could remember the day I left perfectly…how my poor daughter wouldn't have the family I knew she would desire later on in life. She would see a fathers day go by and she would wonder where her daddy was so she could give him her macaroni shaped heart. I had always told her stupid little stories while she was growing up but I knew the stories wouldn't last forever. You can imagine my surprise when she actually didn't mind having no one around. My daughter was my best friend and I was hers. We stuck by each other no matter what and through hell or high water I would protect my daughter, even if it was from her own flesh and blood.

"Bella…?" I heard Edward's familiar voice whisper only in a voice audible for vampires to hear. Yeah it was stupid to talk in such a low tone but I guess it was because his family was just downstairs. I looked up at him and gave him a glare.

"You can speak up, you know." I sighed and tried to remain calm. I don't know why I was so mad at him. I was the one who ran away with his daughter, but then again she is _my_ daughter too. I think it was because he just shattered our little world apart in just a few minutes. I thought of Nessie's third birthday and even though she looked like a six year old I was so happy to still have her with me, to have her by my side and happy. Now she was angry like I had never seen my daughter before and she hated Edward for everything and she was just like her father, could never be swayed.

"Why is she-" he started but I stopped him with a glare and spoke sharply.

"She is more like you than you could _ever_…imagine." I said moving quickly now, walking towards the steps.

"She looks like you." he stated, still right on my heels. I rolled my eyes as I tried to pick up Nessie's shoes and used towels on the ground.

"Not really." I said in a low growl. I was more angry than I had ever thought I could be in my entire life and I didn't understand why. He hadn't done anything but see what he had a right to see. She was just as upset as me though. Not a good thing with Nessie.

"What do you mean, she looks just like you." he said as I walked down the hall to the laundry room. I started to sort out the clothes and then shoving them in. I was going to reach for the soap to put into the washer with the load but instead long white fingers where already doing my job for me. I turned around and growled this time, shoving him back with minute force. I spoke in a low tone.

"Could you stop being so…_close_!" I said in a pant and then quickly turned back around to see the washer. I slammed the door to the washer closed before gripping the metal so tightly I heard it dent a bit. That's when I felt it; two strong arms wrapped gently around me and I sighed happily, in voluntarily. "Never." Edward's beautiful voice whispered in my ear. I went limp…it just wasn't fair. He had always done this to me and now he was taking advantage of it. I felt his now warm lips press against my neck and soon I was absolutely done for. Dammit.

"You are my wife," Edward said still kissing a trail down my neck by I instantly felt his hand slipping down my arm until his fingers reached my ring finger. I had never taken his mothers ring off. Never. "For better or worse," he said slipping his fingers through mine now. "For sickness and through health," he said kissing my jaw now and turning me around so my back was pressed against the washer. "As long," he whispered leaning in. "As we both," his face was so close.

"Shall live…" I whispered the finishing line gently right before his lips met mine. Oh dear god. His lips moved against mine with such a passion I could finally meet it. He wrapped me up around him when I felt him ripped away. I opened my eyes and gasped. "_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOTHER_!" I heard my daughter's familiar and shrill voice cry as I saw her pull Edward by his shirt off of me.

"Ness!" I heard Jacob call in horror from behind her. Edward was on the floor and Nessie looking as if she were going to attack Edward while he was still trying to scramble up to his feet. Jake intervened though before she could even speak again. He grabbed her by her elbow, still stronger than her by a million, and held her against his chest, whispering to her and trying to get to to calm down as she attempted to writhe out of his grip. That's when I hurried over to a still shocked Edward who was pressed up against the wall now staring at his daughter in surprise.

"Are you alright?" I asked brushing my hands over his chest and arms and scanning him for any harm done.

"HIM?" I heard Nessie pant from Jake's grasp. I looked over to my horrified daughter who was still being held back by Jacob and I looked at her confused.

"Renesemee, you need to apologize." I said in a deadpan tone. She had no right to do that to him…or me. She was stunned at this. Her face was turning practically red by now and Edward stepped forward to stand beside me.

"He hasn't been here my whole freaking life and you expect you to forgive him and then apologize to him after he tries to feel my mom up! Oh yeah mom, like that's ever gunna happen!" she said turning and breaking Jake's grip finally as she walked down the stair case, dragging Jake with her. "Let's go Jake." she grumbled as he stood back at me apologetically.

"Now where in the hell do you think you are going young lady!" I screamed after her. How dare she ever talk to me that way! I had never once seen her behave this way and now she thought it was okay? Not on her life.

"Out!" she screamed after passing by most of the Cullens and storming out the front door in pajamas, slippers and robe and Jake behind her. She slammed the door and soon I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath. If I followed her, it would make it worse. If I didn't she would cool off and come back, so I let her go, trying to get myself to cool down as well.

"Is she always like this?" I heard Alice's familiar voice say from the top of the stairs now. Most of the family was there staring at me and a frazzled Edward. I looked up and narrowed my eyes and the stupid little pixie before growling and speaking in the coldest and most venom filled tone I could manage.

"No. She's not." I said walking back into the laundry room and trying to pick up any more stupid clothes lying around. "In fact," I said looking back up at the now whole family of Cullen's staring at me. "She was never like this until all of _you _came along!" I said shoving past Rosalie and Emmet who was practically stunned as Edward over my angry outburst I was having at the moment.

"We were good, you know." I said stopping at the stairs, still not facing them. Then I turned and sighed in defeat before I spoke. Edward was now in front of his family.

"We were a family. Just me and her. It may have been small but we never fought, we never yelled and we always got along. Being a single parent wasn't always easy but she made it worth it." I said dropping my clothes at my feet and sighing before rushing down the stairs and grabbing my keys off the coffee table beside the front door.

"But Bella-" I heard Edward's concerned and saddened voice call from the stairs but I cut him off.

"Stay here if you want, I don't care. I'm going hunting." I said slamming the front door behind me and rushing off into the night.

**Sorry it's taken forever guys but I'm trying to write like the wind! I have so many stories and I swear I am going to update them all as soon as I can! I love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(:**

**-WbL**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. **

**Renesmee**

"I HATE him!" I roared as I curled up in the passenger seat beside Jake in his Rabbit. Jake's fingers were intertwined with my own as we sat on the reservation, overlooking the moon reflecting on the black water below.

"You really shouldn't…" Jake said in a hesitant voice. I had only met Jake a few hours ago but it was so easy to get attached to someone you were born to be with. Jake had explained in further detail about this imprinting thing and honestly…it was the most romantic thing I had ever heard of. The only thing that kind of freaked me out about the entire thing is that he used to really be into my mom. Yeah, pretty creepy if you ask me. But never the less, Jake loved me and I couldn't deny the mutual attraction I felt to him.

"Well I do." I said squeezing his hand a bit tighter then I should. He didn't even flinch though, he just squeezed my hand right back and stared down at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled gently.

"Ness," he sighed, lifting his massive hand to pin a loose strand of hair behind my ear from my face. His appearance was intimidating to many people, yes, but to me he was perfect and he was just a big old teddy bear. "It was hard on all of us when your mom left with you. It was especially hard on Ed-I mean your dad. He looked for days on end, never hunting or stopping. He wanted you with him, baby. We all did." Jake's voice was filled with nothing but agony and pain at the memory but I just focused on his explanation of my father. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Jake's warm arm, hoping the physical contact would help him and pull him out of those memories that hurt him so much. He sighed in content, telling me it did help as much as I had hoped.

"Apparently he didn't look hard enough…" I whispered and tried to press my face into Jake's arm further. I felt Jake let out a huge sigh of frustration and soon two large fingers pressed under my chin and forced me to look up into those sad brown eyes that had my heart melting in my chest.

"I looked for you too." he whispered with a hint of pain lacing his whispered voice. "Does that mean I didn't look for you hard enough, too?" his eyes were so full of seriousness and pain that it stung my heart as if I'd been slapped, but then again my statement probably felt like I had slapped him right back. I could feel the lump in my throat becoming even more apparent.

"J-Jake…I didn't mean-"

"I know, Ness." Jake said lowering his lips down to mine and planting a chaste kiss there before speaking. "But just think about it. I love you more than anything in this world but he's your _dad_, which makes _his_ love for you surpass my own for you by a million. I hate to admit it but you are apart of him, his blood runs through your veins." he said still staring directly into my own.

I thought about his words for a minute as I sat back in my seat, trying to clear my mind at the moment. It wasn't right to have done what I had did to Edward or said what I did to mom. I knew it wasn't right but…being without a dad really put a strain on my life. Every father's day, while the other kids made macaroni hearts on cards they made out of construction paper I just sat there and stared at the material with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you want to make a card for your daddy?" my first grade teacher had asked me one year. I did my best to hold back tears as I looked up at here and said in my most monotone voice I could muster.

"I don't know my daddy." I had whispered, staring up at the teacher coldly. Her face had fallen with sadness and her lips formed into an 'o' shape.

"Oh…" she said clearing her throat. "Well would you like to write something for your mother?" she asked trying to give me a wry smile.

That's when I had noticed it. All my life my mom had not only been my mother. She was my mother, my father, my disciplinary, my teacher, my sister, my doctor, my shoulder to cry on and my best friend. So every father's day I would make her a card just because my mother was the best person on the earth.

"It was hard growing up without a dad, Jake. It was hard growing up alone…" I said wrapping my arms around myself, causing my hand to untangle from Jake's. I could practically feel the car flinch with Jake as he heard my words. that's when I was pulled up abruptly form my seat and into Jake's lap. I could feel his nose in his hair and as I looked up to see what was wrong his lips automatically sought out mine and planted the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced on my lips.

I leaned into this kiss, not doubting my love for this man and slowly began reaching my arms around his neck. His lips were not only warm, but so soft I could feel them molding perfectly with my own as I traced my tongue across his lower lip.

His hands wrapped around my waist eagerly and soon both our bodies were pressed so close together it was like we were one person. As I reluctantly pulled away to gasp for my needed oxygen I noticed Jake smiling down at me with those perfect white teeth. How could someone so perfect look at someone like me with so much love when he definitely deserved a lot more than me.

"I don't want to admit it, but I think I like you better at this age." Jake laughed out and I joined in, rolling my eyes again. That's when a memory came up.

Jake had been holding me but for some reason he looked different to me, more blotchy or fuzzy somehow but as I leaned in to bite him and drain blood leisurely from his building bicep, he just hissed in slight pain and then laughed as if be draining blood from him were hilarious.

"Yeah," Jake breathed, snapping me out of my memory. "That was _you _and_ me_…a few days after you were born." Jake said as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. that's when I looked down and saw my arms resting on his bicep. I had let him into my mind and he had saw what I was seeing. As I lifted my hand in shock I saw a small scar resting right where my hand had been…a half crescent and lightly shaded scar, in the shape of teeth marks.

I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something but stopped as soon as I saw his eyes glaze over for a moment. I lifted a hand to place onto his cheek, him leaning into my touch almost instantly.

"I missed you so much…" he whispered as I noticed a few tears start to fall from his eyes and run down his cheeks. "I can't be without you again." he whispered and placed his face back into my hair. I moved so I could kiss his jaw line and down his neck, reassuring him I was here and I wasn't leaving ever again.

I was here for good and the only place I wanted to be right now was right here in Jake's arms…but soon I would have to make things better with Edward. I knew that.

After all, Jake was right. Edward is my dad.

**It's been a while, I know! But school and other stories keep me swamped! **

**Review people!**

**Lots of love!**

**-WbL**


End file.
